The Light of the Heart
by Reaper.death
Summary: Hikari Aino is the innocent, kind girl everyone gets along with. Hatsune Yoru is the insane lunatic everyone is afraid of. Polar opposites, yet they're the best of friends. Follow with them as they take down difficult obstacles, hardships, and cake buffets while realizing love and pain. Also, please watch out for Hatsune's Mon Sticky Friend... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is dedicated to Hikari. Glaceon.**

**I do not own Naruto, just this story itself.**

**Hikari Aino belongs to Hikari. Glaceon.**

**Hatsune Yoru belongs to me~**

XXX

It was a glorious sunny afternoon.

"OHMIGOD, TODAY IS SO CLOUDY AND HORRIBLE! Haha…"

The sun was shining…

"I think it's gonna rain!"

The birds were singing…

"Chirp, chirp ~BAM!~"

And a very mannered snow-haired girl was standing in the middle of the street—

"LISTEN UP, YOU F***ERS! I'M GONNA BE AN ENGINEER! IF I DON'T, THEN I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH, LOSERS!"

…ah, screw it, narrating is hard work.

A girl around age eleven had bright orange hair and deep red eyes, though her eyes were hidden by a black blindfold that was tied on tightly. She wore a kimono blouse, leggings, and sandals, indicating she had a type of style, but has no intention of dressing up.

Her name was Hatsune Yoru and she was carrying a wrench, swinging it around heavily, as if she wanted to bust someone's head open with it.

"Where's mah herbivore!?" She asked, looking around even though she was 'blind'. She ignored the stares the people gave her and continued to look for the 'herbivore's' house.

Hatsune was…a strange 'blind' girl who was deemed insane and was living in the small mental clinic run by some medic ninja. Believe me, I think they're giving up on the cynical girl.

"I HEARD THAT!"

They tried blood-letting, chemical potions, and theraphy… Nothing really worked on her, and they might believe she was pretending to be insane for a place to crash.

"Just 'cuz I'm freeloading at their place until the Hokage finally agrees to give me an apartment doesn't mean I'm not crazy! I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!"

Hatsune stopped and looked at the apartment complex before grinning maliciously. Let's see…one, two, three…four! The fourth window to the right was where her 'herbivore' lived.

Hatsune grinned toothily before scooping up a nearby pebble and tossed it at the window. It hit the glass with a soft THUNK. "I know you're in there~ Her-Bi-Vore~"

(? POV)

~THUNK~

I groaned and got up from my bed, stretched, and looked at the alarm clock. It was seven in the morning. I sighed before smiling.

Today, this morning, I wasn't awakened by the annoying sounds of my alarm that usually blasted off at the usual seven thirty in the morning. No, I was awakened by the sound of my friend, who was still throwing pebbles at my window.

She was so cute!

I jumped out of my comfortable bed and ran to the bathroom and grabbed my blue toothbrush, squirted some toothpaste on it, and began brushing my teeth. I hummed a nice tune to myself before I heard Hatsune yell.

"OI, HERBIVORE! ARE YOU AWAKE?"

I giggled as I spit out the white foam out of my mouth and began to rinse.

"Hmm, maybe these stones aren't big enough to actually wake her up. I need that big one over there!"

My eyes bulged out and I ran out of the bathroom, into my room, and slammed the windows open to lean out and face the gingerette, who was waving up to me like an angel. "Are you crazy?!"

"You know I am." She replied, folding her arms.

I sighed before noticing the large stone she held in her hands and paled.

"You were not planning to throw that, were you?"

"Yes."

"…at least you're honest."

"Oh hoh!"

I smiled at her and she returned the gesture by grinning toothily.

"I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

Hatsune furrowed her brows and raised her right hand up to tug the blindfold down long enough to give me a glare with her red piercing eyes. "You better, if you know what's good for ya!"

I sighed and smiled. "Of course!"

"Too nice for ya own good, Hikari!"

I nodded and closed the windows, returning to my bathroom to finish my morning routine. Just as I finished scrubbing my face with a hand towel, I heard Hatsune shout.

"HERBIVORE! GET YER ASS DOWN HERE! Where's my fucking rock… HERE WE GO!"

I smiled sheepishly before rushing out of the bathroom.

Why was Hatsune so impatient?

XXX

We were now in the academy and I, dressed in a blue mandarin gown and black sandals, was watching Hatsune attacking Kiba with her teeth snapping at him and everything.

"STAND THERE, MUTT! LEMME BITE YEH TA DEATH!"

"No way, you're insane!"

"What was your first clue, carnivore?"

I smiled, confused, as I watched my best friend jump on Kiba's back and began gnawing at his shoulder.

"ARGH! THAT HURTS!"

"SHUT UP AND SUBMIT TO THE FLYING STRAWBERRY BUNNY!"

"THE WHO!"

"THE BUNNEH!"

I stifled back a laugh, beginning to get up to hurry to Kiba's aide. Hatsune had tackled Kiba to the ground, earning some laughs from the class and was pulling out a screwdriver.

Wait, screwdriver?

"SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR THE VAMPIRE FAIRY PRINCESS!" She cried, about to drive the tool into his face.

Food, I thought. Bribe her with food.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a candy drop wrapped in a blue plastic paper. "CANDY!"

Cue Hatsune knocking me down into the ground, the candy already in her hands. She was having a difficult time trying to pry the candy out of the wrapper, so she was biting the paper off.

"GRRR! Stupid paper…my candy…"

How did I tolerate her behavior again? Oh…yeah…

I don't.

"Hatsune, please get off me, and stop trying to sacrifice random people for your…vampire fairy princess," I sighed, trying to get up, but Hatsune pushed me down.

Oh, no she didn't.

"Meh. Hikari, take me to that cake buffet in town! Be mah servant, herbivore!" Hatsune squealed as she finally released the yummy candy from the evil paper.

"No." I scolded, "Please get off and apologize to Kiba."

"Feh." She got up and held her hand out. I accepted and she pulled me up onto my feet.

Wait, did she just help me without complaining?

Hatsune glared at Kiba, who was walking away, and huffed. Fuming, she said, "Is this how the village's only mechanic gets treated around here?!"

I lightly patted her shoulder, offering her a smile.

Yes, mechanics these days were rare, and because we needed things like refrigerators, lights, and so on, the village needed Hatsune, who had studied machinery before arriving here. That was the only reason why was still living here.

Feeling tears prick in the corner of my eye, I watched Hatsune jump up to Iruka-sensei, who had just arrived.

"Hatsune—" I began, a pang of loneliness hitting my heart as I reached out for her before a high pitch squeal blasted, causing me to fall over. "SASUKE-KUN!"

Quickly getting up from the floor, I looked over at the corner and saw a flock of girls surround a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes, an overly handsome boy they easily fawn for.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He was currently ignoring them as they squealed over him like he was a god. I felt myself flushing before I realized our eyes just met and I quickly looked away.

**B-Bmp, b-bmph, b-bmph **went my flat chest as I made my way to my desk. I wished I could speak to Sasuke, but I knew his fangirls would rip me to shreds in under a second.

Especially the pink haired girl and the blonde haired girl… And that ginger haired girl…wait, ginger haired girl?!

"DUCK BUTT!"

Oh dear lord…

Sasuke looked up at the gingerette, who was head-butting most of the girls out of the way, the girls who didn't want to get hit had run off. Then said girl plopped right down in front of him, waving a wrench around.

"Ducky, I'm bored!"

"Hn."

"Tell me a joke."

"…hn."

"WAHAHAHAHAAHAH! AWESOME!"

Uh….

I question Hatsune's mental health sometimes…either she's that crazy…

"Hn."

"OH MA GAWD!"

…or she's easily entertained…

Iruka, ignoring the current situation, suddenly announced, "Today, we're going to go over some reviews for our final exam next week."

Cue me paling and Hatsune jumping out the nearby window.

…

…

Wait, what?!

~ (To be continued) ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Reaper. death** – This is not an update. I've decided…that I will convert this to Do You Know My Name? I don't have time, nor ideas, to update all of my Naruto fanfics.

All updates I plan to do will be held next Saturday. Or if I'm lucky, today. But I'm pressed for time.

Here's my plan. Hikari Aino shall appear in the second chapter of DYKMN, as a main/supporting character for Anzu Ienaga. You don't like that, don't read. It's my opinion against yours. And if you flame me for having my own opinion, something's wrong with you and your morals.

Sooo! Just wanted to let that out, and I'll see you next week on Do You Know My Name? !

BYE BYE, LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
